Mating the Enemy
by Eleanor Delacour-Black
Summary: She was the most wanted girl in school. Sirius was the most wanted boy in school. Anyone would think they'd be the perfect couple, but here's the problem in that, they hate each other. When Eleanor turns 16 she is able to find her soul mate and it just happens to be her enemy. Full summary inside. Rated M for later chapters
1. ONE

She was the most wanted girl in school. Sirius was the most wanted boy in school. Anyone would think they'd be the perfect couple, but here's the problem in that, they hate each other. Eleanor Delacour comes from a wealthy family in France, half veela and half witch. She chose Hogwarts over Beauxbatons and became friends with muggle born, Lily Evans, right away. Now it's 5th year and things are changing for Eleanor. She is turning 16, an important age for a veela. 16 is the year when you start looking for your soul mate. The only problem in that is that Eleanor's soul mate is her enemy, Sirius Black. How will her story turn out?

* * *

Eleanor stood nervous, waiting for her friend to arrive. "What got you so nervous, Delacour?" Eleanor turned sharply and glared at Sirius Black. Eleanor Delacour was born half veela and this meant that every single guy at school was attracted to her. She was the most wanted girl at school and Sirius Black happened to be the most wanted guy at school. Everyone wanted and expected them to get together, but the thing is they hate each other.

From the first day of school, Sirius kept flirting with her and annoying with until finally she burned him with her veela fire. The both of them have been enemies ever since. It doesn't help that her best friend Lily Evans hates Sirius and his friends too. This is what has been making Eleanor nervous. Today she would be 16 at the stroke of midnight. It would be then that she'd be able to see who her soul mate is. Veelas are born with having one man they're supposed to be with. At the age 16 they are given the ability to see who their mate is. Eleanor has been worrying about who her mate would be for months now and she has been freaking out over seeing her enemy since a few months ago. The idea that he could be her mate got into her mind awhile ago and she has been freaked out ever since.

"Hello, earth to Veela." Eleanor's eyes narrowed at Sirius, who wore a cocky smirk and had his hand waving in front of her face. "What did you suddenly have a mental breakdown?" This got him a burn on his wrist. "Ow!"

"Shut up, Black." Eleanor growled as she stared at the man before her. He was gorgeous. Black curly hair that was almost to his shoulders, and stormy grey eyes. He was tall, muscular, and thin. There was a reason that he was known as the Hogwarts Heartbreaker. He defiantly was gorgeous to look at and Eleanor was almost positive that a man like him defiantly had a good size lower region. She never heard a woman complain after a night with him, so one could only figure he was good in the sack. Suddenly Eleanor felt heat go to her own lower region and her stomach become full of butterflies. If he wasn't so arrogant, cocky, and stuck up then maybe, just maybe Eleanor would be okay with him as her soul mate. Maybe that is.

"And there she goes into the world of- Ow!" Sirius yelped as he was once again burned.

"You're so annoying." She mumbled as she watch a man start over to her. He looked almost exactly like Sirius, but his hair was cut short and his eyes were more like steel than storm clouds. This man wasn't muscular, but too thin and lanky. He was in no way as attractive as Sirius was.

"Is my brother bothering you?" The man asked in a charming voice. From the corner of her eyes she could see Sirius usual cocky and amused smile become sour and his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What do you want, Regulus?" Sirius snarled.

"I believe I was talking to the lady, not some blood traitor such as yourself." He turned back and smiled at her with the same annoying and charming smile. "I'm Regulus Black, and you my dear?" He asked sweetly.

"Not interested, so shove off, Regulus." Sirius growled.

"Again, I'm asking her not you, Sirius." Regulus said as he shot a glare at Sirius. Eleanor just found the two annoying.

"I'm Eleanor now will you both just leave me alone, I'm waiting for Lily." Eleanor said with annoyance clear in her voice. Regulus looked at her in disgust.

"The mudblood."

"Regulus I wouldn't-" The two black brothers said at the same time.

"She's a muggle born not a.. a... mudblood." Eleanor fumed. Sirius could practically see the steam coming from her ears. Before Regulus could do anything Eleanor slapped hard across the face with her burning touch. He cried out in pain, the Black parents seeing from a distant and heading over. Sirius' eyes widen in shock before seeing his parents.

"Get on the train now." He ordered.

"Excuse me-

"Eleanor now!" Sirius yelled at her before forcing her on the train. He hopped on and shoved her into a near by compartment. He locked it with every spell he knew and pressed his ear to the door listening.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just-

"Eleanor, shut up!" Sirius snapped at her and listened harder. Eleanor was both angry and shock. Sirius never touched her or called her by her name. If Eleanor was to think about it Sirius was a bit of a gentleman when it came to touching because if she was anyone else he'd have his hands all over her, but he never did that to her.

Eleanor waited for a good ten minutes before sighing. "Sirius, what is wrong with you now?" Sirius backed away from the door and turned to her sharply.

"What the hell were you thinking? Slapping my brother out in the open like that." Eleanor frowned.

"From where I was standing I didn't think you liked your brother." She told him coolly.

"I don't! But my parents saw you slap him." She rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"So if they had got to you they would have used every fucken unforgivable curse they knew because of what you did. No one slaps a royal member from the house of Black. You're lucky I pulled you out of there when I did. You would have been dead if I didn't." He told her, causing her to go silent with shock.

"Why?" Sirius eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" He asked. "Why what?"

"Why help me? You hate me." Sirius sighed and looked at her. "Don't you..."

"Eleanor, maybe you shouldn't judge someone based on first impressions. I always do awful first impressions. Maybe you should try and get to know me before saying what I feel. I don't hate you and if I did do you really think I'd just save your life like that?" Her eyes fell to the floor. "There's more to me than just from what people see. Maybe you should try to get to know me first." He told her before unlocking the door. Before he could walk out the train started moving and Eleanor was thrown into Sirius. Sirius tumbled out of the compartment with Eleanor right above him. Her hair swarmed him as their noses touched each others. They were so close to each other that if he just moved wrong they'd be kissing.

"Well... we found them. Maybe we should just leave the two be, huh Moony?"

"Ellie what the hell are you doing?" The two looked over and saw their friends staring down at them. Lily was fuming, James had a cocky grin on his face, Moony was looking everywhere but at the two, and Peter was eyeing them as if he was waiting for porn. Eleanor scrambled off Sirius and gave Peter a disgusted look. James held a hand out and helped Sirius stand.

"We saw your parents. They looked absolutely livid." James told Sirius, who winced.

"Yeah... that was her fault." Sirius told them as he pointed at Eleanor.

"My fault! Your brother is as big of a pig as you are!" She yelled at him. Sirius glared at her. All the nicey nicey now replaced with hatred once again.

"Wow, wait what?" James questioned. "What exactly did Delacour do?"

"Slapped Regulus with her fire touch." Sirius told them causing them to burst into laughter.

"Oh I would pay money to see that. Did he cry?" James asked, causing a small smirk to come onto Sirius' face.

"Close, but nope." James frowned.

"Pity."

"Are you okay, Ellie?" Lily asked, gone from angry to concern.

"Fine." She spat. "Let's just go." She pulled Lily down the hall and away from the marauders. Once safe in their compartment, Lily turned to Eleanor.

"You're going to be 16. You might want to be careful with who you socialize. Your mate get the wrong impression." Eleanor frowned.

"Lily, I'm not happy about this."

"What? Why not? You get a soul mate at midnight. How romantic." Eleanor sighed. Lily was always the romantic one, while Eleanor was the rational one, surprisingly.

"Because... Because it could be a tool like Black." Lily frowned.

"Don't jinx yourself."

"Lily." Lily simply shrugged.

"All I'm saying is don't jinx yourself. You could easily have Remus as a mate." Eleanor made a face. "What he's the best out of the three of them." Suddenly Eleanor went pale.

"What if Peter is my mate."

"Ew!" The girls squealed. Peter always gave Eleanor the creeps and she didn't get creeped out easily.

"I get why Remus and James, but why Peter. How does he become Sirius' friend?" Lily shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Well I don't want to know. I still think Peter sneaks into the girl's locker room to watch us change." Eleanor said as she shivered. She's a chaser on the gryffindor team with James and Sirius. Sirius is beater and James is chaser like her.

"Ew." Lily said. "Look, just stay far from him okay." Eleanor laughed.

"Plan on it. But if you see red sparks come to them because it means Peter is after me." Both girls laughed and for the rest of the train ride Eleanor begins to stop worrying about her soul mate. They girls talked the entire time about the marauders and making fun of them. They also talked about the new classes and first years, but as the train arrived at the station, dread begins to fill Eleanor again.

"Relax, Ellie. Everything will work out how it should. Remember your soul mate was made for you before you were even born. You are meant to be together, so don't worry who it is. If it's Black... well then just go with it because in the end you know you'll be happy with your soul mate." Eleanor just sighed. Lily couldn't understand the stress that this 'gift' gave her, so she just let the subject drop and started off the train. New year new stresses.


	2. TWO

"Wake up, wake up." I groan and rolled over only see a redhead staring down at me. "It's midnight." I sighed and sat up.

"So?"

"So, it's your birthday finally. Happy birthday." I gave a small smile in reply before trying to lay back down. "Oh no you don't." I groan.

"Lily, what is it now?"

"Sirius is downstairs. Alone. Go see if he's your soul mate." I shot her a glare. "Please. I want to know and I know you do too. Just use the excuse that you couldn't sleep." Lily was many things and stubborn was one of them. I knew there was no way out of this.

With a sigh I got up and brushed my hair neatly. "You're going downstairs in that." I frowned at Lily and looked down at my pjs. They were a pair of sweatpants and a too big of a size long sleeved shirt.

"It's comfy." I defended.

"Yeah and so not sexy. Here let's fine something better." Lily said as she began looking through my clothes. "What the hell?" She held up a nightgown that my mother forced me to bring. It was made of silk and had a tight bosom that showed off my petite breasts and it fell just to the middle of my thighs. It was spaghetti strapped and had a bikini like style top that was connected by the flowy skirt. It was a scarlet red and showed nicely against my pale skin.

I gave a sigh as Lily held it up. "My mom got it for me. Says she wanted me to look sexy for my soul mate." Lily's jaw dropped.

"You're mom got this for you?" I sighed.

"My mom... she's elegant and modest, but when it came to a veela's soul mate she is completely a horn dog. Says I need to look nice to fuck my mate." Lily almost choked on air as I told her this.

" . . She said that?" I sighed.

"Do you want me to wear it or not? If not get something else." Lily suddenly smiled devilish.

"Oh, you're so wearing this. Especially if Sirius is your soul mate." I glared at Lily before putting the cursive thing on. It defiantly showed my breasts off and was very sexy, but it showed a lot. "Perfect, now get down there."

"Lily-" I begin to argue, but she shushed me. I never actually thought she'd make me wear it. But here she was pushing me towards the stairs.

"Go, Ellie. I'll see you in a little bit." I bit my lip and went to go down, when Lily gasped and grab my hand. "Oh, wait I totally forgot something." I sighed and crossed my arms.

"What?"

"You so need something red for your lips. Make them look kissable." I shot a cold glare at her, but it was no use. Lily has gone mad. She grabbed a deep shade of red lip gloss that was also a bit sparkly. She put it on my lips, smiled, and then put on mascara, and did a shadowy look for my eyelids. "Perfect, now go." I glared at her, but forced myself to go downstairs. Lily was pure evil.

As I walked down I saw Sirius sitting on the couch and staring into the fire. "Couldn't sleep either?" I asked as I leaned against the doorway of the girl's dormitory, unaware that I actually made myself even more hotter looking.

"Yeah, what about y-y-you." He started stuttering as he saw me.

"What?" I put on a fake confused look, but froze as I realized what I was seeing. Sirius had a faint glow to him, as if I was seeing his aura or something, and as quick as it was there it suddenly disappeared. I had no doubt in mind that that was the sign.

"You look, uh..." Sirius looked flustered as he stared at me. He cleared his throat and mentioned to the seat beside him. "You wanna sit down." I shrugged and went and sat beside him. His eyes moved to my long legs as I curled them underneath me. I watched as he gulped, eyeing me over. "Do.. uh... Do you always dress like that for bed?" I frowned and tilted my head to the side.

"Like what?" I questioned. I could easily leave, but already my body was craving him and I desperate to get to know him. I realized it wasn't the fear of having a mate it was the fear of him not accepting me that truly scared me that and Peter, so... Anyways Sirius was the biggest player at school and it also made me very fearful of this soul mate bond that already formed.

"You look beautiful." Sirius suddenly burst out. I blushed.

"Thank you." He smiled nervously.

"But you probably already heard that before." I sighed and looked at the fire.

"All too many times." I sighed. It was also the thing I was scared of. That Sirius would like me for my looks and use me until he got board. I couldn't be sure with him and it scared me.

"I don't hate you." I looked over at him.

"What?"

"Back on the train you thought I hated you. I never hated you, Eleanor. I really never did. What I told you the first day we met was all true. I wasn't trying to get with you anything. I really did believe you were beautiful. I never meant for it to sound like a line or anything."

"Yes, but you could obviously tell I was getting annoyed. Why continue?" Sirius shrugged and looked into the fire.

"I thought that if I did then maybe you'd give me a chance." I frowned, but suddenly I became too aware of what Sirius suddenly was doing down here. By his feet were at least two empty bottles of fire whiskey and now I could smell how drunk he was.

"Sirius are you drunk?" I asked.

"You know, when you hit my brother... It was so hot. I wanted to kiss you soooo badly then, but then I saw my parents. I was so scared. I'm used to them hurting me. Ever since I was little I had the unforgivable curses on me, but you never have. You weren't used to the pain that they gave you. I was so scared that you would get hurt. Possibly even killed with how mad they looked." I reached out and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm okay though, Sirius. Really I am." He looked up at me and I saw tears in his eyes. Sirius had always cocky, stuck up, and irritating to me, but now he was letting his walls down. Showing me who really was. Broken.

"I thought I was going to loose you, Eleanor." I sighed and pulled him into my arms.

"Sirius please don't cry." I beg quietly.

"I can't loose you, Eleanor." He whispered softly to me. "I love you." My heart stopped at those words and my eyes widen.

"What?" I pulled away and looked at him.

"It's always been you." He sniffled. "All those girls... they weren't you. They couldn't take my heart ache away. They couldn't stop my jealousy when I saw all those guys near you. Couldn't stop me from wanting to just break down and cry. All I ever wanted was you, Eleanor." I sighed. To him say these words made me want to smile, but he was drunk. If Sirius was sober he would never ever want me to know this. He hated people seeing him weak and right now he was weak. I didn't want him to say this when he was drunk, so with a sigh I stood up.

"You need some sleep Sirius. You're drunk. Come on, lay down." I told him gently as I helped him lay on the couch. I slipped a blanket on him and smiled. "Get some sleep, Sirius."

"You're always so nice." I smiled and lean down, gently kissing his forehead.

"Just close your eyes and sleep." I whispered before pulling away. I waited until I heard his soft snores before heading back upstairs.

"Well?" Lily asked. I gave a sigh and look at her.

"What was said between Sirius and I stays just that. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you Lily."

"What?"

"Sirius was drunk, Lily. He wouldn't even want me to know what he told me if he was sober. I can't tell you. When Sirius gets up the nerve to tell me when he's sober then I'll tell you, but for now accept my wishes." Lily nod mutely. "And yes, he is my soul mate." I added before climbing into bed.

"Yes!"

"Shhh." Came the hissing of our other roommates.

"Sorry." Lily whispered before turning to me. "Yes!" She whispered yelled, causing me to roll my eyes.

"You're happy my soul mate is Sirius?"

"I always thought you two would be cute together if he wasn't so arrogant, cocky, and stuck up acting." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's just an act, Lily. i'm sure the real him is much more better." And with that I fell asleep.


	3. Author Note

So I'm getting a lot of reviews on updating. Now I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Mostly it's my fault, but not all of it is. I am back in school for my senior year, so I'm trying to balance school, driver ed, writing, and chores all at once. I wake up at 5 every day and go to school at 6:30. I spend 15 minutes getting ready in the morning and the other writing. I have a bunch of stories on a bunch of accounts, so it's hard to update them all quickly. I do try updating when I have time at school, but I use a school laptop, which doesn't allow me on Wattpad. I use fanfiction, wattpad, and quotev. A lot of the stories on this account are on a wattpad account. I don't want to update them on here without updating them on there at the same time, but I can't go on wattpad except the weekends when I both have time and my mom's laptop. I will update, so don't worry, but I figured I'd let you guys know why it's taking me so long to update a lot of my stories. I hope you guys understand and I will try my best to get another chapter up for one of my stories tomorrow, if not I'm really sorry. Like I said I have had no time these past weeks. It's only another two weeks before driver ed is over, so I want to say I will have more time, but I also got to look for a job, so I don't know. I may take awhile for updating, something I really hate to do, but I may have to. I hope you guys all understand and stay patient. I'll try my best to update.

-Eleanor


	4. THREE

I walked down the stairs with Lily the next morning and saw Sirius sitting on the couch holding his head. I'm sure he regretted drinking so much now. "Damn mate, you look bloody awful." James laughed. Sirius grumbled something unintelligent causing James to roll his eyes. "Come on. We need go get breakfast. Moony already made the potion for you." Apparently this happened more than I realized. Moony held out the hang over potion and Sirius took it greedily.

"So, what did your mom send you with croissant this time?" Lily asked as we headed for the door. "I really love those." My mom was famous for sending homemade French food with me. I loved French breakfast, so of course I always bring some with me from home.

"Yup, a whole bunch. I have the in a bag in my backpack." I told her as I pulled the out and showed her.

"Yeah!" Lily squealed as she took one and handed back the bag.

"What are those?" James asked as he eyed the bag over.

"They're French pastries, prongs." Sirius told him with a roll of his eyes. Sirius' eyes were still bloodshot, but he looked more awake. His hair was neatly combed, his tie hung loosely around his neck like always, and his shirt was untucked.

"Mmm." Lily said as she bit into the buttery pastry. "Can you adopt me?" Lily asked, causing me to laugh.

"Sorry, Lil. You'd have to speak fluent French to live with my family. We never speak English. You'd be lost." I stuffed the bag back into my backpack and put on my shoulder. "Now come on, I want to go and get some breakfast."

"But we have croissants. We don't need-

"Lily my mom isn't sending more until Christmas... did you see how many there were in the bag?" Lily pouted.

"Aw. That sucks. We have to actually conserve the food." I rolled my eyes, grabbed her hand, and started dragging her to the door.

"Yes, so suck it up."

"You should just give me the bag. You get to eat food like that all summer. It isn't fair." I glanced over at Lily.

"Lil, I don't eat food like this all summer because guess what it makes you fat. Do you want to have to buy new clothes?"

"You're a bitch." Lily pouted as she hit my arm. I just laughed.

"Yup, now come on I'm hungry." The two of us went out and headed down the stairs.

"What are you going to do about Sirius?" Lily asked as me as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure they weren't right there.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"But, what about last night?"

"He was drunk." I gave her a shrug and shifted my bag on my shoulder. "I'm going to do nothing until he tells me what he did when he isn't drunk." Lily just fell slightly as I moved my bag more. The only bad thing with having so many classes was that the books are sooo heavy. My shoulder felt ready to pop out of the socket.

"Here, let me." I almost jumped out of my skin as I heard Sirius' voice right behind me. I turned and looked up at him in surprise. James, Remus, and Peter were walking over to us, still a bit of a distance away. Lily had stopped and she too was looking at Sirius confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me carry your bag. You look ready to break." He said as he took the bag from me, without my permission may I add.

"Sirius I can carry my own bags." That was when I realized what I had just done. I called him Sirius. Lily's eyes widen as she looked at me. Sirius, who had taken my bag and was ready to carry it, froze in his place. He stared at me with shocked eyes. I didn't like the attention this was giving me. I never call him Sirius. This stupid veela thing was really getting to me. "What?" I asked trying to play dumb. "Cat got your tongue. I can carry my own bag, Black so go be a pack mule for your fan girls." I said icely as I took my bag from him, spun on my heels, and walked away.

Lily hurried after me. "Ellie, you just-

"I know."

"And he just-

"I know."

"And I was like-

"Lily!" I turned and looked at her. "I know okay. I know I just called him Sirius, I know I just confused the hell out of him, and I know I just surprised you. I know. I know. I don't like it okay. I don't like this stupid veela affect it's having on me. I don't like how all I want is for Sirius to just carry my bag for me, hold my hand, and tell me he loves me. Okay? I don't like this. I just... I just want it to go away." I didn't even realize I was crying until the tears fell from my face.

"Oh, Ellie." Lily pulled me into her arms, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive. I don't know what you're going through. I'm not a veela. I'm sorry. I won't push you anymore. How we just go to breakfast and try to get back into the swing of things." She said as she pulled away and looked at me. I could only mutely nod as she wiped my tears from my face. "Come on. Let's go see if they have English muffins." I smile and followed after her, wiping the remaining tears from my face.

The two of us sat together, already on our second muffin when the guys came into the dining hall. Sirius' eyes met mine, but I merely looked away from him and over to Lily. "So, my family is having this Christmas party and wants me to come home for Christmas." I told Lily as I bit into my muffin.

"What? But we always spend Christmas together." Lily said, as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"You can always hang out with me, Lily flower. You don't have to be so sad." James as he sat down beside Lily. Sirius came and sat beside me and Lily shot me a look.

"Potter, leave her alone." I told him as I sipped my juice. "Not everyone wants to be with you. Not surprising judging with how the girls talk in the bathroom about how small you are." Lily almost choked on her water as she started laughing. James' face was painted red as Sirius started laughing. "You're not much better Black, I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Who ever said Hufflepuffs are kind were far from right." Sirius looked at me in surprised as Lily was just a fit of laughter.

"What.. I... Huh..." James couldn't even spit out a sentence that made sense.

"Lily, can you pass me the butter?" Lily nod, still giggling, and handed me the butter. I started buttering my muffin more.

Remus walked in with Peter and looked towards James, then Sirius, to Lily, and finally me. "Did we miss something?" He asked. I grabbed my bag.

"Nope, just Black and Potter realizing they aren't as amazing as they think. You coming Lils? Let's leave these two to their slowly deflating heads." Lily giggled and nod as she grabbed her things.

"I love you."

"Again I know."


End file.
